


Tutto è Iniziato Con una Spinta Giocosa, Poi un Bacio Dolce

by PrezioseStelle



Series: Preziose Amore [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, playful shoving, so damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: In that moment it all became clear what they both wanted, even if they weren't too sure of how to start.
Relationships: John Doggett & Monica Reyes, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Series: Preziose Amore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tutto è Iniziato Con una Spinta Giocosa, Poi un Bacio Dolce

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I absolutely adore the two of them and it's a shame they don't have as many fics as Mulder and Scully do. So enjoy this small one shot of the two of them, and there will be more John x Monica to come in the following days/weeks. <3

They sat in chairs in Skinner's office as he spoke about the latest case report. But of course, John and Monica weren't listening, mostly because they didn't care for hearing the same things over and over again. There was obviously no way out of this, so they just sat there in silence, wondering when he was going to shut up. Trying to have some fun and being lively, they both started to kick their feet under his desk. Secretly being playful with each other. Toning out the sound of Skinner's voice they only focused on each other, smiling once before Skinner looked at them in concern, and made them leave. Of course, they were all too happy to finally get away from the office, and went downstairs to get some things before heading home. Once inside the office of course, all they could do is stare at each other before Monica smiled and spoke.

"John, I had a fun time with you in that meeting. I never took you for the playful type."

"Well, when your in an office with Skinner, what else could you do?"

"True, but your always so serious and hard working."

"What, I can't have a little fun every once in a while?"

"You can, but I just wouldn't be able to believe it."

"You can't picture me doing anything other than work?"

"Well John, to be fair, it's all I ever see you do. Either that or your eating pizza from a box and watching tv, and that doesn't exactly scream the words fun for me."

"Watching tv can be fun." He joked as she playfully shoved him and he did the same back. A wide smile appeared on both of their faces as they looked at each other.

"Hey, watch it Mon. I'll have you know I am a highly trained agent."

"A highly trained agent who can't even defend himself from a playful shove."

"I could if I would have gotten a little warning." She laughed as she looked at him and smiled.

"There doesn't need to be a warning when I playfully shove you John." He smiled at her as he decided to shove her first this time, sending her into a smile as she giggled at him and shoved him back. Stopping only when realizing John was blushing like crazy.

"John, your blushing." She smiled at him as he spoke.

"Am I now? I hadn't noticed." He spoke softly as she looked at him, and she started to blush too. She laughed to try to hide herself as John went closer to her, and In that moment it all became clear what they both wanted, even if they weren't too sure how to start. He let his hand cusp her cheek as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and they kissed. Soft but sweet, warm and passionate. It was all they could do before staring at each other in awkward silence. The both of them blushing like crazy. They had no words, no thoughts, but one look, was all it took to understand they both wanted something more.


End file.
